kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of America's Funniest Home Videos
Kids World's Adventures of America's Funniest Home Videos is the Kids World's Adventures TV series planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It's unknown if the show will be shown on YouTube and Google Drive. Episodes All episodes of Kids World's Adventures of America's Funniest Home Videos are followed in every Kids World's Adventures movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions (20thUGCPP). Seasons The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. Gallery AFV (1989–1997).jpg|1989–1997 AFV (1998–2000).png|1998–2000 AFV (2001–2015).png|2001–2015 AFV (2015–present).jpg|2015–present 20150723_085110.jpg 20150723 085112.jpg 20150723 085115.jpg 20150723 085116.jpg 20150723_085119.jpg 20150723_085120.jpg 20150723_085122.jpg 20150723_085124.jpg 20150723_085130.jpg 20150723_085131.jpg 20150723_085133.jpg 20150723_085135.jpg 20150723_085137.jpg 20150723_085138.jpg 20150723_085140.jpg 20150723_085143.jpg 20150723_085144.jpg 20150725_104120.jpg 20150725_104540.jpg 20150725_104556.jpg 20150725_104559.jpg 20150725_104601.jpg 20150725_104604.jpg 20160125 091305401.jpg 20160125_091324912.jpg 20160125_091404327.jpg 20160125_091445942.jpg 20160125_091447098.jpg it wasn't me i'm innocent.jpg 20160819_083211.jpg 20160304_111907.jpg 20160228_115907.jpg 20160117_013921-ANIMATION.gif 20160117_013824-ANIMATION.gif 20160814_212540.jpg 20160814_212559.jpg 20160814_212631.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series